Bad Romance
by Mixer1927
Summary: ...el necesita algo, o mas bien, alguien -es porque te quiero, te necesito, tu de una u otra forma me atrajiste- dice el -y yo quiero tu amor y tu odio a la vez, tu me haces tanto mal, tu me puedes hacer cambiar- dice ella pero jamas lo expresaron, solo lo pensaron, en lo único que no pensaron, o al menos Jack, fue en su alrededor ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión espíritu del invierno, según muchas chicas espíritus, el más sexy, guapo y encantador de todos. Es un día normal en su rutina como guardián, volando entre los cielos hasta que logra visualizar la aurora boreal, tenía una vida perfecta y feliz, pero de vez en cuando se sentía solo aunque no lo quisiera admitir; al llegar al polo Norte para su sorpresa todo está congelado.

-¿Q-que su-suce-sucedió a-aquí N-Norte?- pregunto temblando Conejo poniéndose de patas cruzadas

-una chica, una chica que congela cosas, maligna, sus ojos rojos…- dijo Norte serio y un poco nervioso con las manos en su rostro

-¿Quién será?- pregunto curiosa la chica del grupo

-quien sea, es muy peligrosa, y no solo para los niños sino también para la humanidad- respondió Conejo seriamente ya entrando en calor, Jack solo observaba la textura del hielo, era fino y liso, no como el suyo que era como un mosaico

-investigue sobre ella y es la Reina de las Nieves, leyenda Noruega- menciono Norte

-vaya, una chica igual que yo y esta del bando contrario- dijo Jack un tanto irritado

-espera, Jack, chica, hielo, nieve, carnada- menciono Norte ya aliviado y emocionado a la vez, se queda quieto por unos segundos y…- ¡IDEA!- todos se exaltaron- Jack será la carnada

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confuso Jack

-mira, ve a Noruega, a la capital de Oslo y un pueblo llamado Arendal, hay una montaña cerca de ahí, en lo más alto hay un castillo hecho de hielo puro, ahí es donde vive la Reina de las Nieves- respondió el mayor

-¿y eso que?- pregunto Jack como si nada

-la convences de que no acabe con el mundo, ya sea enamorándola o negociando con ella

-déjame ver si te entendí ¿quieres que arriesgue mi virginidad con una reina que puede ser 500 años mayor que yo para proteger a la humanidad que aun así puede romper su promesa y congelar a la humanidad de todos modos?

-tú no eres virgen- dijeron Norte, Hada y Conejo al unísono

-bueno, pero aun así… no se sabe- hablo Jack

-pues convéncela que se una a nuestro lado- menciono Hada

-ok, ok… lo hare, pero si no funciona, no es culpa mía- y finalmente salió volando directamente hacia Noruega, y no tardó mucho en ubicar el enorme castillo de hielo puro- ahí debe ser- bajo y se paró en el balcón principal.

De pronto las puertas se abren dejando pasar a una hermosa rubia platinada que encajaba perfectamente con su piel blanca con un ligero toque de rosa, vestida de un hermoso y brillante vestido azul cielo que se apegaba a su delicada y escultural, figura sus hombros y parte de su pierna derecha descubiertos, cuyos atributos eran sensuales para Jack quien estaba con la boca abierta, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella, ella sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Jack congelo dos personas que solo platicaban cerca de allí, por lo que Jack se acercó a su oído.

-veo que te gusta congelar personas inocentes- susurro a su oído y la chica se exalto, e inmediatamente volteo, al voltear Jack noto que los grandes ojos de la chica eran de azul cielo, sus labios de un rojo intenso y su nariz pequeña, fina y un poco puntiaguda, en su opinión se veía terriblemente hermosa.

-Jack Frost, vaya que eres apuesto- dijo con una tenue y pícara sonrisa la rubia

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-desde que eres guardián, digamos que te has vuelto un poco popular

-pues tú ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo

-Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves- dijo mientras dirigía su mano hacia Jack y este la besaba delicadamente

-un placer

-no te molestes, se a lo que vienes

-¿Cómo?

-el taller de Norte, si lo congele yo, ahora vienes a enamorarme o a proponerme algo para que no congele a nadie, pero cariño eso no funcionara

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Jack terriblemente confuso

-tengo algo a lo que llamo intuición femenina, y no soy tonta- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora si me disculpas Jack Frost, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- se adentró en el castillo y volteo dándole una sonrisa pícara y Jack la miro de la misma forma, después las puertas se cerraron.

Al día siguiente Jack volvió, pero esta vez se adentró al castillo y espero hasta que Elsa llegara, paso alrededor de una hora y Elsa llego, no se percató de la presencia de Jack, solo el observa como esta le da la espalda

-¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando?- dijo Jack a sus espaldas mientras ella solo sonrió y volteo para verlo

-no lo sé, dime Jack Frost ¿a qué se deben tus dos visitas seguidas?... dime ¿te lo pidió una chica?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-si haces una estupidez una vez es porque eres hombre, si lo haces dos veces es porque hay una chica en tu mente y tal vez… en tu corazón- dijo acercándose a el

-vaya… yo diría que por eso tuviste mala suerte con un chico ¿no es así?

-¿Qué te puedo decir?

-la verdad ¿Por qué quieres congelar a todos?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo seriamente la ojiazul

-claro que me incumbe, solo dime ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Pues… odio a todos ¿contento? Los odio y es todo

-dime ¿Por qué?

-porque la vida es injusta

-¿Por qué?

-porque… yo era una reina bondadosa a la que le quitaron el amor de su vida, y mi hermana creyó que enloquecí por él, un corazón congelado se resuelve con un acto de amor verdadero pero ¿con que se cura el corazón roto?- Jack se acercó a ella y se puso detrás de ella, y solo se acercó a su oído

-yo puedo curarlo- susurro pícaro, Elsa solo sonrió melancólicamente

-por favor Frost, crees que puedes dominarme pero no es cierto- volteo para verle la cara- yo puedo mostrarte lo prohibido y mucho mas

-tal vez, pero no me conoces, has oído hablar sobre mí, es más como un libro te puedo leer- dijo mientras toma la mano de Elsa y la empieza a besar hasta llegar a su descubierto hombro Elsa solo soltó un pequeño suspiro .

-¿en serio? Eso quiero verlo- retira a Jack de su hombro y empieza a meter sus manos bajo la sudadera de Jack, en cambio el solo sonrió- lo sabía, sabes Jack Frost, eres lo que toda mujer como yo sueña, estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti, pero si tu estas dispuesto a aceptar en lo que yo te propongo- saco las manos de su sudadera

-¿de qué se trata?

\- ayúdame a congelar

-¿congelar qué?

-todo… te enseñare como se hace – se dirigió hacia el balcón seguida de Jack, y congelo parte del bosque- ¿ves? Iremos a Arendal para congelar, al terminar recibirás tu recompensa- dijo con una voz seductora de repente sus ojos se pusieron Rojos como la sangre, Jack la tomo de la cintura y salieron volando y llegaron al pintoresco pueblo, y las personas entraron en pánico

-¡LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES!- grito un hombre y todos empezaron a tomar a sus hijos y a correr

-¿te pueden ver?- pregunto Jack sorprendido

-mi leyenda es sumamente conocida, pero gritan sin razón. Hay que darles una razón para gritar- y congelo unas cuantas personas

-de acuerdo- lanza un rayo y congela a otras personas- wow se siente bien- dijo satisfecho y Elsa solo lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras el lanza otro rayo.

En unas horas ya no era el acogedor y lindo pueblo de Arendal, más bien un reino de hielo, y para ese momento ambos estaban de frente, serios y los ojos de Jack pasaron de ser azul profundo a rojo sangrante, Jack se acerca al rostro de Elsa, amos sienten la respiración del otro a tan pocos milímetros de unir sus labios congelados en un profundo, apasionado y amoroso beso, y así sucede, Jack posa sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de ella y ella enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, profundizando el beso. Ya ambos perdidos en los labios del otro empiezan a sentir ansiedad, por lo que Elsa enrolla las piernas en la cintura de Jack y el la carga, y entra a la primera casa que encuentra, pero sin que se percataran a lo lejos eran observados.

-esto no es bueno- expreso una voz femenina algo aguda pero dulce.

Esa vez ambos pasaron una noche esplendida. Ambos se necesitaban, se querían, pero a Jack lo que le volvía más loco era el mal romance que Elsa le daba, toda su venganza y su furia caía sobre él, por lo cual Elsa era una fiera que solo Jack podía controlar, por lo que eso influiría ya sea para bien o para mal no solo en su relación, también para la humanidad, los guardianes y el resto de los espíritus y seres vivos. ¿ESTE SERA EL FIN?

_**-ammmm hola, hace tiempo que ya no hago esto, recuérdame porque volví a escribir Katy- Katy está en la pantalla de la computadora junto con Luis**_

_**-simple, para dar el anuncio de que por esta semana no podre actualizar por motivos familiares-**_

_**-¿y porque rayos no me das la contraseña de tu cuenta y lo anuncio desde allí? No te basta con dejarme a los niños, que por cierto ya se durmieron**_

_**-¿Cuál es el problema? Además ya tienes un fic planeado con esta parte**_

_**-si… pero no planeaba publicarlo, en fin espero que les haya gustado pues fue un poco complicado y disculpas de parte de Katy por no actualizar su fic, saludos con caramelo y chispas de chocolate**_

_**-¿desde cuándo saludas así?- pregunta Luis**_

_**-no se, ADIOS**_


	2. Extra

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Jack regreso al Polo, los guardianes no debian enterarse de lo que hizo en compañia de la Reina de las Nieves, se sentia culpabke pero a la vez satisfecho. Al llegar al Polo Norte todo estaba perfectamente reconstruido, entro por una ventana y noto la presencia de 4 espiritus mas y un dragon, el solo miro algo nervioso. Norte lo recibe alegremente.

-Jack que bueno que llegaste... te salvaste de ser la carnada jeje- Dice Norte alegre

-emmmm porque?-pregunta Jack algo desconcertado

-bueno estos cuatro ya se han enfrentado a la Reina de las Nieves antes... para empezar te presento a Hipo- señala a un chico igual o mas apuesto que Jack de ojos verdes y piel bronceada- un vikingo entrenador de dragones.

-ahhh... hola

-un placer- dice el ojiverde

-ahora una chica que se enfrentó a ella dos veces... Merida una princesa escocesa, en cierto sentido fue una de las más... afectadas...- señala a una chica de cabellera alborotada, pelirroja de piel blanca y lindos ojos azules.

-¿qué hay? bueno... no fui la única que perdió algo... todos perdimos algo, te presentare el resto del equipo, la de cabello dorado mágico es Rapunzel, y la loca de dos trenzas es Anna...

-wow, Anna me resulta familiar...- dice Jack algo pensativo

-solo te resultaría familiar si la viste en su vida pasada...- dice Rapunzel

-o si alguna vez viste a mi hermana o... hablaste con ella...- dice seria Anna, mientras Merida, Hipo y Rapunzel miraban extrañados a Anna, pues a pesar de que la situación fuera grave, ella siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jack solo la miro sin comprender por qué utilizaba ese tono con él, o la expresión de su rostro.

-la Reina de las Nieves es mi hermana...- dice Anna en el mismo tono serio.

Jack solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, pues recordó lo que le dijo Elsa tan solo el día anterior "…mi hermana creyó que enloquecí por el…"

-eres tú…- susurro Jack.

Se miraron retadoramente, hasta que uno hablo.

-saben, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender y son realmente… urgentes- dice Jack, le da la espalda a Anna, y sale volando… sin decir más.

Vuela rapidísimo hacia Arendal mientras desde las alturas observa todo ese pequeño pueblo hecho hielo, solo hielo. Logra visualizar el castillo de Elsa aterriza en el balcón donde esta Elsa, lo ve extrañada y él está algo agitado.

-valla Frost, creí que después de la aventura de ayer ya no regresarías a molestar- dice bromeando Elsa con una coqueta sonrisa.

-no es momento para bromas Elsa, debo advertirte. Hoy al ir al polo, Norte me presento nuevos aliados, y eso no es lo peor…- se detiene Jack, Elsa se pone seria

-¿Qué es lo peor?

-tu hermana, Anna… esta aliada con los guardianes…

-¿Qué?... no… por favor no… todo menos ella…- dice Elsa triste y algo molesta a la vez.

-y no solo ella, un tipo que… entrena dragones, una de cabello muuuuyyyy largo y una pelirroja que en vez de cabello era, no sé qué era pero tenía mucho pelo- dice Jack, Elsa esta pensativa, y abre los ojos como platos para después fruncir el ceño furiosa.

-Hipo, Rapunzel y Merida ¿cierto?- pregunta Elsa entre dientes

-¿los conoces?- ahora pregunta Jack muy confuso

-Hipo y Merida, quienes arruinaron mi vida y Rapunzel quien los apoyo, le lavaron el cerebro a mi hermana… ¡ESTO ES LO QUE ME FALTABA!- grita furiosa y se oye un eco, Jack no dice nada solo agacha la cabeza.

-te equivocas… nadie me lavo el cerebro…- se oyó una voz femenina desde los adentros del castillo, Jack y Elsa voltearon exaltados. De ahí salió Anna- solo decidí hacer lo correcto…

-Anna- susurra Elsa enormemente sorprendía pues jamás espero ver a su hermana de nuevo.

En ese pequeño instante Elsa no supo si alegrarse de o enojarse por ver otra vez a su hermana. Tan solo saber que alguien de su propia sangre estaba en el bando contrario la torturaba. A Anna le duele ver a su hermana así, así la vio la última vez sufriendo por "Amor" y lo que más le dolía era admitir que su hermana no tenía razones para asesinar a Hans. Elsa no podía obligarlo que la amara, ella no lo amaba, solo estaba fuertemente atraída y eso era algo que Anna sabía bien y por más que le dijo a su hermana mayor, la rubia jamás escucho su consejo. Hans no fue el único perjudicado de todo ese enrollo, también la princesa de aquel reino escoces, esa princesa pelirroja quien jamás pensó en su vida conocer el amor. También el jefe de un pueblo vikingo junto con su prometida tuvieron que pagar por apoyar a ese par de pelirrojos enamorados, a ese criminal y princesa, en especial la prometida del jefe de Berk. Incluso la prima lejana de Elsa, que estuvo encerrada por largos 18 años en una torre, quien fue rescatada por un vanidoso ladrón, enamorándose, se casaron siendo la realeza del reino de Corona, pero sabían claramente que los sentimientos de Elsa hacia Hans no era amor… simplemente soledad, jamás esperaron que decirle eso a la Reina de las Nieves, traería la soledad para la futura reina de Corona. Anna perdió el amor, igual que Merida, Hipo y Rapunzel, al ser escogidos por el Hombre de la Luna sabían a que se enfrentaban. Merida se enfrentaba a la desquiciada y mala ex-reina de Arendelle. Hipo se enfrentaba a la fría mujer que le había quitado la paz, tanto a él como a su pueblo y familia. Rapunzel se enfrentaba a la nueva Elsa, que había sido influenciada por nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismo rey de las pesadillas, o mejor conocido el "Coco". Anna se enfrentaba a una mujer bondadosa, lista, bonita y solitaria, su hermana… tan solo al saber que era su hermana, supo que no podría cumplir con la misión que el Hombre de la Luna le encomendó.

Todo eso y más era Elsa.

-cuanto te extrañe… hermana- dice Anna con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-yo también…- empieza a llorar Elsa y corren una hacia la otra y se abrazan mientras Jack solo las mira confundido, se abrazan por mucho tiempo.

Después de Diez minutos se separan, se miran a los ojos con ternura y cariño.

-creí… que me habías dejado sola- susurra Elsa entre lagrimas

-jamás hermana… jamás te dejare sola- susurra Anna, ambas sonríen y se dan otro abrazo.

En un mundo alterno hay quien dice

"…esta noche has demostrado a todos lo que hay en tu corazón, si estás sola es porque tú lo has querido así, la magia no funciona como tú crees"

"yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho… no sabía que hubiera otra forma" responde entre lágrimas, pues ha comprendido como funciona tanto el amor como la amistad

* * *

**Si lo se, algo cursi al final, pero bueno… gracia a Elizabeth por dejar un review y adivierto esto solo es un extra, SALUDOS ****J**


End file.
